


When Life Gives You Sea Kings

by owl_beans



Series: One Piece Requests (by that I mean Law requests) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Kinda?, Law and Usopp make a bet, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Humor, Topping from the Bottom, UsoLaw, funny in general thx, has a happy ending ;), law is opportunistic, luffy's bad decisions lead to some wild rides, robin has esp, sappy gays, sitting on some dick, sorta riding, usopp is whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_beans/pseuds/owl_beans
Summary: Usopp whines a lot, so Law decides to put them to better use (AKA they fuck).





	When Life Gives You Sea Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FactCheck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactCheck/gifts).



> Thanks to [FactCheck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactCheck/pseuds/FactCheck) for beta'ing this as usual! Then again, you requested this fic so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sometimes, Usopp really regretted his choice in best friends.

Luffy was great and all, but his tendency to run headfirst into anything and everything, as well as having an attention span worse than a goldfish’s really led to situations Usopp was absolutely sure he could have done without in his life, thank you very much.

Take today, for example. The _Thousand Sunny_ and _Polar Tang_ had unwittingly wandered into the waters of a Sea King nest, and what was Luffy’s first course of action?

“ _LET’S HAVE A SEA KING BANQUEEEEEEEEET!_ ”

It’s not hard to guess how things had progressed from that point.

Law, who had been on the deck of the Sunny with Bepo in order to discuss their course with Nami, had been making comments, off-hand and dry the entire time. This kept up even after the Straw Heart alliance had managed to make it through the Sea King nest generally unscathed.

“Luffyyyyyyyy,” Usopp grabbed Luffy by the collar, tears streaming down his face, “you’ve gotta stop doing these kind of thingssss. One of these days, I’m really gonna die, damn it!” He hiccupped pitifully.

Luffy grinned, laughing brightly. “Shishishi! When life hands you meat, you’ve gotta eat it!”

“NOT WHEN THEY’RE IN THE FORM OF DOZENS OF SEA KINGS!” Usopp yelled.

“Lighten up, Usopp!” Luffy clapped Usopp on the back. “No one lost a limb this time,” he reminded somberly.

Usopp had always wondered about Luffy’s wording, considering no one on their crew had ever lost a limb to a Sea King.

Usopp gave up, knowing his captain was a lost cause, and slunk over to the mast. Law himself was seated there, _Kikoku_ slung against his shoulder as usual. He glanced down at Usopp as the sniper grumbled to himself about stupid rubber captains and how he had a severe case of I’ll-die-if-I-have-to-see-another-Sea-King-again disease.

Without warning, Law reached down, fingers enclosing around Usopp’s nose. The “God” yelped as Law drew him to his feet and began to lead him off deck and into the ship.

Zoro, who had been napping in the shade of the tree, opened one eye. “Ah? Has Torao finally snapped?” he wondered.

“Ooh!” Nami peaked out from by the tangerine trees. “Who wants to bet on how many pieces Usopp’s gonna be in by the time Law’s done with him?”

Robin, seated at her and Nami’s table, sipped on her iced coffee. “Who’s to say Usopp will be the one who’ll be ‘in pieces’ by the end, fufufu…” she murmured mysteriously. 

* * *

 “Owowowowow!” Usopp cried, eyes watering as Law led them to an unused bedroom. He blinked when Law opened the door and escorted him inside, recognizing the room. “Wait…d–did you bring us here for a…?” He stammered, cheeks flushing.

“Your whining was getting particularly annoying.” Law said finally, arms crossing. “It occurred to me that there were ways that I could at least make it more enjoyable.”

“O–Oh.” Usopp reddened further, and he swallowed thickly as Law moved forward, resting his inked forearms on Usopp’s shoulders.

“So, are you agreeable to a roll in the sheets?” Law murmured, lips pulling into a half-smirk, half-smile as he twirled his fingers into Usopp’s soft curls.

Usopp placed his hands unsurely on Law’s waist, smiling nervously up at Law.

He and Law had started sleeping together the last few Straw Heart meet ups, and the sniper didn’t really remember how it had started exactly, but it was still relatively new enough that he was still getting used to Law’s private affections and reciprocating in turn.

What he _did_ know was that Law was one of theirs, _nakama_ , as Zoro had reported after Dressrosa, and Usopp was growing increasingly attached to the gloomy surgeon.

“How do you want to do it?” Usopp questioned, growing more relaxed as Law kept idly playing with his hair.

Law’s lips stretched, teeth glinting in the light, and he leaned in at that special angle he always did when he wanted to accommodate for Usopp’s nose. “I have a few ideas,” he murmured just before his mouth met Usopp’s.

Usopp’s fingers tightened on Law’s hips, thumbs slipping under Law’s hoodie and rubbing against smooth skin, parting his lips to meet Law’s tongue with his own. The taller's hands bunched in Usopp’s hair before he lowered them, surprisingly warm fingers dipping into Usopp’s back as he slid them under the sniper’s shirt.

They spent a few moments like this, enjoying the exploration of their mouths and skin under their clothes, before Usopp broke the kiss, breathing heavily and tugging on Law’s hoodie.

“Y–You should take this off,” Usopp requested. He was getting used to being equal in the bedroom, not really having expected Law to be someone who cared about things like that, but he wasn’t able to get rid of the initial nervousness. He was still half-expecting that he would do something wrong and Law would cut his dick off for it.

Law raised a brow at the sniper, but he did so, revealing his ever-impressive tattoos. Usopp’s gaze was immediately drawn to Law’s chest tattoo, and he was unaware of his tongue darting out to wet his swollen lips.

Law’s gaze darkened and he placed his hands at the hem of Usopp’s shirt, silently questioning. Usopp nodded, and Law helped him out of his shirt. The surgeon’s fingers lingered against Usopp’s biceps, appreciating the defined muscle there.

“Bed?” Usopp murmured, and Law merely strolled past him, creating a small room and removing himself of his jeans and boots before Usopp had finished blinking. He turned his head slightly, raising an eyebrow at Usopp who was staring at Law’s naked back with a dropped jaw. Usopp hadn’t realized the surgeon had decided to go commando today.

“Coming?” Law’s tone was both a taunt and a challenge.

Usopp scrambled to take off his own shorts and boots, tripping in his haste to join Law by the bed. Law let out what was arguably a snort before Usopp toppled into him, pressing them into the bed. The sniper joined their mouths together once more, thighs around Law’s waist and elbows framing Law’s head. Law raised his arms so that he was gripping the back of Usopp’s neck and fingering the hem of Usopp’s boxers.

Usopp bucked his hips forward with a pleased groan when Law broke the kiss this time, moving to bite along Usopp’s jawline, Law’s naked erection rubbing against the sniper's boxer-covered one. The surgeon moaned against Usopp’s neck, fingers tightening against his nape when Usopp purposefully thrust against him again.

Law suddenly flipped them over so that Usopp was the one laying against the sheets, dark coils of hair spilling against the covers as he blinked up at the surgeon. He watched, going still in surprise as Law held out a hand only to have lube and a condom appear in it.

“Your powers really are useful,” Usopp admitted. He ran his hands up and down Law’s sides as the surgeon set the condom aside and poured lube onto his fingers.

A wry smile appeared on Law’s face at that, finding some sort of amusement in the statement that he wasn’t sharing with Usopp. “I’m glad you think so,” was all he said.

Then, Law reached around behind himself and his breath hitched quietly as he began to finger himself open.

“Oh,” Usopp breathed. “ _Oh_ …” He repeated in awe, fingers trailing higher to brush across Law’s nipples as the older man worked.

“I wasn’t… _hah_ …expecting you to be speechless this soon,” Law panted in amusement. “T–Take these off… _shit_ …while we’re at it…” he snapped the waistband of Usopp’s boxers.

“Y–Yessir!” Usopp squeaked, squirming as he moved to take off his underwear as quickly as possible while his gaze remained glued to Law.

“Good job.” Law murmured, making Usopp redden all the way from his ears to his chest.

Law picked up the condom, teeth glinting as he tore open the packet neatly, dropping the condom on Usopp. Usopp swallowed, more than turned on. He slid the rubber over his hardness as Law bit his lip, removing his fingers. The surgeon poured more lube over his hand before fondling Usopp’s dick, smearing the slick substance all over and drawing more than a few moans from the sniper in the process.

“I–If you keep that, I m–might…” Usopp warned.

“Is that so?” Law’s lips pulled in amusement and Usopp tried not to pout. Law’s hand stilled, going to grip Usopp by the base as he shifted so that he was positioned over the sniper’s cock. Taking his time, he sank down onto him, both of them letting out twin groans at the action.

“You…You feel so good,” Usopp whispered hoarsely. He placed his hands on Law’s waist again, fingers rubbing soothingly over his skin as the surgeon adjusted.

“I could…could say the same.” Law returned, biting down on his lip when he shifted and Usopp’s dick pressed deeper inside him.

Usopp leaned up, pressing his lips against Law’s tattoo and tracing the ink with his tongue, causing Law’s breath to hitch and come out in a long moan.

“Take your time,” Usopp murmured against one of Law’s nipples before gently biting down on it.

Law cried out, hips bucking and driving Usopp even deeper.

“Oh… _fuck_!” the words were wrenched out of Law’s throat.

“Oops.” Usopp said, not sounding very apologetic, as he moved up to Law’s throat and nosed the sensitive skin there. “Forgot how much the Great Usopp-sama’s manhood affected his partners,” he grinned.

Law immediately made to get up off of Usopp and the darker man quickly wrapped his arms around Law, nuzzling his chest.

“Don’t leaveeeeeee,” Usopp whined. “You feel so goooooood.”

Law huffed, grasping Usopp’s chin and making the sniper look up at him. “I’m going to issue you a challenge, ‘Great Usopp-sama.’ If you can make me cum in the next ten minutes, I won’t complain the next time you boast in bed. I won’t even try to leave.”

Usopp’s eyes went wide, and he looked very interested. “Not that it’s going to happen, but what if I _don’t_ make you cum in the next ten minutes?”

Law’s teeth glinted in the light as his lips pulled up. “We get to test your stamina.”

Usopp swallowed thickly. The last time Law had tried for marathon sex, Usopp had passed out after his second orgasm.

Law had wanted to go for four.

“The Great Usopp-sama will take you up on your challenge,” Usopp finally agreed.

Then, he thrust up into Law and didn’t stop.

Law cursed, fingers scrabbling to grip onto Usopp’s shoulders as the darker man pumped into him deep and steady. He leaned forward, going for Usopp’s ear and tugging on the lobe with his teeth as he panted roughly.

“You’ll have to… _ah_ …try hard–harder than that…”

Usopp leaned back, eyes glinting at the goad before he moved in to press his lips against Law’s. He started off light, but made sure to pull out completely before almost slamming back into Law, making the surgeon’s lips open around a gasp, taking the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside and make a mess out of him.

Law couldn’t help the whimper that bubbled out of him when Usopp reached up to tweak one of his nipples again.

“We’re just getting started, Law.” Usopp hummed, teeth closing on Law’s bottom lip as he pulled back and took in the surgeon’s flushed face and glassy gaze.

Then, he pushed Law down, gaining a confused grumble from the turned-on surgeon as he rearranged him to be laying on his side, wrapping one of Law’s legs around his waist and hooking the other long limb over his shoulder.

Law didn’t have much time to process the position before Usopp pulled out and drove himself back in, deeper inside him than he’d ever been before, sliding right up against his prostate.

Law’s mouth dropped open, a strangled cry falling past bitten lips as Usopp set a faster, harder pace. He turned his head, biting down on one of the pillows to muffle his increasingly loud moans, unable to control his volume with how perfectly Usopp was fucking him, hitting his prostate seemingly every time.

“ _God_ …” Usopp panted, teeth gritting. “You just…You just look so–so _good_ , Law. Gonna–Gonna make me cum.”

Law’s fingers, which were clawing at the sheets, went white-knuckled as Usopp reached down to wrap his dry fingers around his cock, the digits quickly slicking up with Law’s copious pre-cum running down his shaft. Usopp made sure to match his thrusts with his strokes.

“But I think,” Usopp continued, turning to the side so he could press his lips against Law’s knee, “I want you to cum first. Can you… _fuck_ …do that? Will you…Will you cum for… _ngh_ …the Great–the Great Usopp-sama?”

Law wanted to hold out, to spite the Straw Hat sniper, but when Usopp ducked his head down to start biting hickies into his thigh and thumbed his finger over the head of Law’s dick, he knew it was a lost cause.

He came and he came hard, the burning pleasure in his gut finally uncoiling as he spilled white all over Usopp’s fist.

Usopp, groaning wildly at the feeling of Law clenching and unclenching tightly around him, didn’t last much longer either, hips stuttering to a stop as he came into the condom.

When he was finished, he flopped down on top of Law, gaining a soft “oof” from the surgeon.

“That was so gooooooooood.” Usopp praised, nuzzling against Law’s sweaty chest.

Law raised weak arms to wrap around Usopp, stroking along his back. “You certainly outdid yourself this time.”

Usopp kissed Law’s clavicle before blinking up at him with long lashes, a grin forming on his face. “You know what this means!” he said slyly.

Law’s lips pulled into a scowl, and he leaned back against the pillows.

Usopp pouted, nose poking Law’s cheek as he leaned up, scrutinizing his lover. After a moment, his expression cleared and he grinned again.

“Ah, I see. The Great Usopp-sama’s manhood was so good that it made you lose your senses. That’s understandable, but don’t be worried! I know hundreds of ways to―”

Law smacked Usopp with a pillow, ignoring the sniper’s cry of outrage. “Go get me a wet towel and some electrolytes, ‘Great Usopp-sama’.” He ordered. “Manage that in the next ten minutes and I might be in the mood to repay you kindly.”

Usopp saluted him, dropping one last kiss to Law’s lips as he slowly withdrew out of him, swallowing down the escaped groan the surgeon gave at the loss.

Then, the sniper pulled off and tied off the condom, hopping out of bed and throwing the rubber into the trash can without looking, obviously rushing to stay within the time limit as he put his shirt on backwards, almost tripping as he tried to hop into his pants.

“I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere!” Usopp shot over his shoulder before he left.

Law snorted, laying back against the sheets and staring up at the ceiling contentedly.

He’d have to issue more challenges to the sniper if it meant more orgasms like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this fic! I hope y'all liked it and would really appreciate any comments you guys have :3 See you at the next one


End file.
